falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
聖約村
|footer = }} Covenant is a location and possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background A small village boasting pre-War architecture founded by a group of settlers who've made the site their home. The friendly inhabitants of the settlement are responsible for the overall pristine condition of the town's infrastructure. They attempt to attract traders to the settlement to keep it running and allow it to grow. Sometime following the Broken Mask incident, Doctor Roslyn Chambers and her scientific team arrived at Covenant with the intention to turn the settlement into a refuge for people who have suffered at the hands of the Institute's synths. She convinced the residents of the town to help with her work and subsequently set up a lab with her personnel inside a utility area in the nearby sewers, locally known as the Compound. From there, Chambers and her scientists attempt to discover and flush out the secret Institute agents widely feared and despised by the inhabitants of the Commonwealth. Following the doctor's arrival, the town of Covenant's reputation and splendor were tainted by the development of a strong anti-synth sentiment within the community, and it became a trap for outsiders unlucky enough to become part of Chambers' experiments. The settlers support the Compound's mission of validating a psychological assessment that is meant to identify synths. This assessment is called the SAFE test and is the focus of a continuous experiment whereby visitors to Covenant are screened using the SAFE test and are possibly later kidnapped, interrogated and killed in order to discover how effective the SAFE test is at identifying synths. Those who the SAFE test designates "probable synths" are also subject to interrogation and torture in an attempt to further refine their assessment. There is an entry on Chambers' terminal that says that anything of value that the kidnapped visitors have, she will sell or give to Penny to sell in her shop, but nobody is buying because it is too overpriced. In a note found in the shop, Penny also says that the town is 250 caps behind. Layout Covenant is a small settlement inhabited by ten people, a Mister Handy named Deezer and a house cat named Dora. There is a large wall surrounding the whole settlement with multiple heavy machine gun turrets on small wooden platforms. Inside the wall are four houses and a small garden. The houses look incredibly intact, as if they had not been touched by the Great War at all. The Sole Survivor may comment on this by saying that all the buildings look almost pre-War. There is a workbench in a shack near the garden. Many of the buildings may be locked at first, but the inhabitants will occasionally go in and out the doors of every building and they can then be followed without needing to resort to lockpicking. Be aware that they don't leave the room while you're inside, they may still close the door behind them and lock you in. 居民 宅院 * 曼尼 * 羅絲琳·暢波斯博士 * 塔克·布萊斯 * 亞美里雅·史塔頓 * 宅院守衛 值得注意的物品 * 正義之神 - 一把特殊的戰鬥霰彈槍，找佩妮買。 * 毀滅者的頭盔 - 同上。 * 佩妮的帳簿 - 佩妮的商店內保險櫃上。 * 聖約村商店鑰匙 - 佩妮的商店收銀機裡，佩妮和派翠莎醫生身上也有。 * SAFE測試報告 - 辦公室桌上，另一份在辦公室近來左手邊藏在板條箱後的壁崁式保險櫃裡。 * 聖約村辦公室鑰匙 - 辦公室桌子哩，雅各和布萊恩身上也有。 * 掠奪者報告 - 上述辦公室的保險櫃。 * 聖約村的提醒項目 - 入口近來左手邊第一棟住家，另一份在佩妮的商店垃圾桶。 * 聖約村住家鑰匙 - 上述住家的床頭櫃上，另外村民身上都有。 * 雅各的密碼 - 在上述住家鑰匙旁，用來打開辦公室的終端機。 * 到宅院的地圖 - 泰德身上。 * A Join the Railroad holotape can be found in the trash can next to the door, in the house with the 3 beds and a radio. * 商隊詳細資料 - 人類謬誤任務期間從忠實老丹那拿到。 * 逾期圖書 - 商店建築後面的馬桶裡。 * A leveled suit of power armor can be found northwest of Covenant in the lake near the tail of the crashed Vertibird. * West-northwest of Covenant on the shore of the lake is a patch of mirelurk eggs guarded only by a single mirelurk. 宅院 位於聖約村西方對岸不遠處下水道的未標記地點 * 核融合核心 - 從外頭進來到可伸縮的走道處，左轉下去就可以看到，發電機裡。 * A bottlecap mine to the right of the chemistry station in Dr. Roslyn's chamber. * 實驗體12號初步資料 布萊斯所在的房間桌上，可以用曼尼或博士身上的宅院鑰匙打開。 * 實驗體12號彙報資料 - 會議室的桌上。 * 實驗體12號測試資料 - 核融合核心所在區域連結到的刑求室，桌上，一樣可以用宅院鑰匙開門。 Notes * Inside one of the houses, where Jacob Orden often can be found, there is a small-sized radio (almost half of a normal-sized radio). * It is possible to settle in Covenant if the player character completes the Human Error side quest. If the Sole Survivor sides against Covenant then returns after completion, it will initiate a battle with the residents and settlers, after which it is possible to use the workshop. In order to settle, everyone must be killed, except the house cat and Deezer. If the Sole Survivor decides to side with Covenant and completes the quest with speech checks then the town will allow the Sole Survivor to join without any conflict. * Nick Valentine, Preston Garvey, Piper Wright, Curie, Deacon and John Hancock disapprove if they are accompanying the player character when they enter Covenant for the first time after passing the SAFE test. Presumably this is because of the settlement only allowing certain types of people in, something that most of these companions find disagreeable (two of them being synths, one being a ghoul, for instance). * It's possible for the Covenant to be a randomly selected settlement for the Feeding the Troops mission if Human Error has already been completed and become an allied settlement. Taking the crops by any means will result in a loss of allied settlement status. This includes access to the workshop and all allied perks. * If the Sole Survivor chooses to kill all of the residents in the settlement, it is possible to kill all humanoid settlers without making the robot Deezer hostile, as the robot will not become hostile unless it is individually attacked or damaged. * You can store all stealable items in the workshop and they will no longer be stolen items. This is useful when cleaning up after killing everyone if you decided not to agree with the Compound during the Human Error quest. * If you wish to make Covenant a settlement, you will want to deal with the gun turrets immediately - because once they have been attacked and destroyed by raiders/caravan guards you will be stuck with smoking ruins & gun turret clutter that you cannot eliminate. * There is a wild mutfruit plant in a corner of the small garden which remains "owned" even after you make Covenant an allied settlement. It is quite easy to pick it by mistake while harvesting the crops in the garden, resulting in all the settlers attacking you. * It is possible to encounter Amelia Stockton before discovering Covenant or meeting Old Man Stockton. If one does this and decides to free her, the related quest step from Human Error will show as having been completed and the step to talk to Old Man Stockton will be presented, but the player will not be given the Human Error quest, and everyone in Covenant will react to the player as if encountering them for the first time. This will allow the player to start the Human Error quest from the beginning and will not immediately register the completed steps. The player will not have the option to inform Honest Dan that they have already located and rescued Amelia Stockton upon meeting him. It is currently unknown how the residents of Covenant will react if the player chooses not to free Amelia Stockton or if the associated quest step will automatically complete itself upon receipt. * With the Vault-Tec Workshop add-on, building a Vault-Tec Population Management System allows you to assign a settler as a doctor without building a clinic store. This is probably due to Covenant already having a resident doctor at the start. * Entering Covenant by jumping over the fence results in all settlers turning hostile to the player character. Appearances Covenant only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs If your game is not completely loaded when you approach Covenant and you walk into the doors before they load in, the town will be hostile. | After completing the quest by killing Doctor Roslyn Chambers while Honest Dan is with you, you can repeatedly receive your reward of 300 caps by walking away and restarting the dialogue with him. | If you first discover Covenant after completing Nuclear Family or any variant of The Nuclear Option, the settlement will act as if you have already completed the "SAFE" test and welcome you with open arms. Any quests that are associated with Covenant are not able to be completed. | If the original inhabitants of Covenant have been killed, any remaining turrets in Covenant will be hostile towards new turrets, the player character and hostiles, and will not add to the settlement's defense rating. The turrets can not be scrapped and will not despawn after destroying them, making it difficult to replace them with new turrets. ** With care a new turret can be placed next to the smoking ruins of the old one. ** The turrets can be removed in the same manner as the default beds in various settlements: 1. Place one or two wooden floors on the ground somewhere. 2. Point at a turret, then press and hold the use button ('e' on the PC) until it stops animating. 3. Set the turret down on the wooden floor. Do not set it down anywhere else, because you will never be able to pick it up again. 4. Either once per turret, or after you've filled the floor with turrets, point to the wooden floor and press the button to store it in your workshop ('tab' on the PC). All the turrets will disappear forever, nicely and cleanly. It's recommended to save first in case a turret gets misplaced by accident. ** The turrets can be removed permanently by selecting them with the console opened, using and then . The latter command permanently removes the selected object from the game for this savegame, so care should be taken that the turret was in fact selected. ** The smoking ruins can also be removed in console by selecting them and then using and then . Therefore it might not be necessary to remove the original turrets until they are actually destroyed. The platform remains to place a newly constructed turret. | When approaching Covenant for the first time, if the Sole Survivor speaks with Swanson and agrees to take the test they will be asked to take a seat. If the player does not sit down straight away, once they return to the seat, it is possible Swanson will not be present in his normal position seated at the desk. If the player then sits down the SAFE Test will begin but because Swanson is not present the player will hear him ask the first question but will not be able to answer, leaving the player stuck in the chair. | Having tesla coils installed in a suit of power armor will randomly zap NPCs in the town, causing them to turn hostile. It can happen during conversations. | After completing the Human Error quest and acquiring Covenant as a settlement, all of the items and beds inside will still be marked as owned, making all settlers immediately hostile if anything is taken. This happens regardless of which path is taken in the quest and regardless of whether the item or lock is displayed as green. The same effect may happen to a 'wild mutfruit' plant in the corner of the garden. If the settlers become hostile, the town happiness rating will quickly erode to zero, and even new settlers summoned by a recruitment beacon after killing all the old settlers will arrive already hostile. ** These items may be picked up by entering workshop mode and then selected the "Store" option. Items will be transferred to the workbench and will not be marked as stolen. This also works for containers, both locked and unlocked. ** The beds may be removed by placing a floor, moving the bed onto the floor and then scrapping the floor. ** On PC, ownership of these items can manually be transferred by selecting each item individually and then using command . This does not work for beds, but does. | The corpses of Covenant residents never disappear and periodically respawn their inventory. | Covenant may un-ally itself, meaning the workshop and its contents become unaccessible, supply lines are voided and settlers can no longer be interacted with. Companions sent to Covenant may disappear. | If you search Stockton's Caravan before you get the lemonade from Deezer, you won't be able to progress the story through Honest Dan. }} Gallery FO4 Covenant (1).jpg|Clinic and store FO4 Covenant (2).jpg|In guest house Covenant reminder.jpg|Covenant reminder Join_the_Railroad_Covenant.jpg|Join the Railroad tape in the trash can Penny's ledger.jpg|Penny's ledger Covenant raider and safe report.jpg|Raider report and SAFE report in the safe FO4 Covenant (Office terminal).jpg|Office terminal FO4 Covenant (Public terminal).jpg|Public terminal FO4 Subject12baseline.png|Subject 12 baseline FO4 Subject12debrief 2.png|Subject 12 debrief FO4 Subject12testing.png|Subject 12 testing FO4 Compound (GOAT posters).jpg|Posters with questions from the SAFE tests. On the nearest there is a mention of Vault 101 de:Covenant en:Covenant es:Covenant ja:Covenant pl:Przymierze pt:Covenant ru:Альянс uk:Альянс Category:Covenant